The present disclosure relates to a toner and a method for manufacturing the toner, and in particular to a capsule toner and a method for manufacturing the capsule toner.
A capsule toner is one suggestion for improving the high-temperature preservability and low-temperature fixability of the toner. Each toner particle of a capsule toner has a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) on the surface of the core.